


Metachrosis

by Spammy_Wits



Series: Divergent Muses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien doesn't tell Marinette to take the high road during class, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Marinette and Chat Noir - Freeform, takes place after Chameleon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: "It was night-time in Paris, the lights of the city painted the skyline with an array of bright colors, a young girl was disturbed from her thoughts as her hair hit her face with every quiet breeze that blew every now and then.She was calmly watering the many plants on her balcony while recalling the events of the past day, how she had failed time and time again to out the liar that was her new classmate and what her next move should be.  A sigh escaped her from one such thought and that's when an unexpected guest made his presence known. "/*Chat Noir pays a visit, but it's not really a welcomed one





	Metachrosis

It was night-time in Paris, the lights of the city painted the skyline with an array of bright colors, a young girl was disturbed from her thoughts as her hair hit her face with every quiet breeze that blew every now and then.

  
  
She was calmly watering the many plants on her balcony while recalling the events of the past day, how she had failed time and time again to out the liar that was her new classmate and what her next move should be.  A sigh escaped her from one such thought and that's when an unexpected guest made his presence known.  
He calls her name before dropping beside her with feline grace.

  
  
"Knock knock, can I get into your balcony?" He said, smirk already appearing on his face. Not worrying about interrupting her, he leaned in her direction, arms crossed, head tilted in playful curiosity.

  
  
The girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye before leaving the watering can aside.

  
  
"That doesn't work if you already let yourself in, worse yet if you say the words out loud and not actually knock on anything. Does it?" She copied his action just to rub at her chin in contemplation and mock him with a raised eyebrow.

  
  
Chat Noir let himself relax at her answer.

  
  
"My bad- Say, how is my favorite citizen doing right meow." He joked, having a look around the balcony.

  
  
"Not too bad, all things considered." She sighed anew, grabbing her elbow in an attempt at self-comfort.

  
  
Seeing her upset, he twirled around until he arrived in front of her with a dramatic pose.

  
  
"Oh, trouble! I can lend an ear! If you must know, I've got four." He exclaimed, wagging his kitty ears at her and earning a giggle from her.

  
  
"Yeah, well... There's this girl, Lila, do you know her?" She quickly shook her head. "What am I saying, of course you know her. You had to fight her like three times." Marinette explained taking a few steps backward. Chat frowned for but a second at this.

  
  
"Yep I remember- what about her?" His posture stiffened and his ears fell back.

  
  
Marinette bit her lips before deciding to continue.

  
  
"You see, she's been spreading lie after unbelievable lie at school and every time I try to expose her she comes up with something incredibly stupid to justify herself and everyone believes it blindly... It's so exasperating!" She answered, hands moving energetically to her words, she let herself pace back and forth to let some of her frustration go. "She even managed to force me into sitting alone at the back of the classroom. And well-yeaah, it didn't last but still, I'm so aghhh!" Abruptly, she stops and clenches her hands to her sides.

  
Chat lets silence surround them for a moment, seemingly deep in thought or perhaps a little troubled. After a few, he starts walking towards the edge of the balcony.

  
  
"Sounds like you're the only one who gets in messy situations for trying to expose her... Speaking of which, the reason I came here... I want you to stop that... " His tone is rushed by the end, in hopes he'll get away with saying what he just did.

  
"Excuse me?!"

  
  
He nervously rubs at the back of his neck while Marinette stomps her foot in aggravation.

  
"I'm not trying to dimewnish your efforts in doing the right thing but she's not hurting anyone with her lies. I mea-"

  
  
"Says you!" She spits out. "I am the one who had to tolerate her swaying my friends into looking at me like I was a horrible person..." Resentment embedded deeply in her voice.

  
  
"Well, you didn't have to deal with her when she was akumatized. She gets turned into a monster whenever someone calls her out so what do you want me to say?" He defends. 

  
"Are you seriously putting the blame of her akuma on me? It's on her to be honest, not on me to spare her feelings for being discovered!" Her arms spread widely as her patience runs out. She lowers them a second later just to point a finger at the superhero, stalking towards him. "Do you think that no one in the world is going to know she's lying except me? Not even the people she's... I don't know- Lying about?! Doesn't that sound familiar, Chaton?". She delivers the final point with a knowing glare.

  
Chat leans away, he was caught.

  
  
"Meowch, so you **_do_** know about what happened with Ladybug." He says while pulling at the collar of his suit, ears completely flat on his head by now.

  
  
Marinette breathes in deeply, letting her judgment weight on him for a little longer.

  
  
"Not only that, I was there to see it... And I covered for Lila then, hoping that she'd change after she recovered but she didn't so this is me, trying to stop a disaster from taking place." Trying to end the conversation at that, she starts walking towards the hatch to her room.

  
  
"Yeah, I can see your point..." He slumped, drained from their confrontation. "However..." He follows along in a hurry to stand on her path before she gets there. "If I am right and her lies are so many that they'll eventual-lie become impossible to keep up with, they'll just blow up in her face and you won't even have to move a finger! How does that sound?" A wide smile unnaturally plastered in his face, his hand spread to her in an inviting gesture.

  
  
Marinette thinks it over, then she frowns and pouts at him.

  
  
"That sounds underhanded and selfish and if I were to follow your great idea, don't you think my friends will blame me for knowing the truth and not doing anything to help them? I can't believe you Chat, I expected so much more from you. Now if you-"

  
  
"No Marinette, you don't get to play that card! I am the one who oughts to be disappointed in you; I thought you were more mature than this and that if I spoke with you about it you'd take the high road on this--This _petty catfight_ you're so invested in!" He screams in a whisper, crossing his arms and looking away in contempt.

  
  
"Petty catfight?! Are you-"

  
"I'm sure she's a good person deep inside and that you'd come to see that if you gave her a chance but nooo, you have to go and try to make an enemy out of a complete stranger, how typical of you! Who cares if they have personal problems making them act as they do?! Who cares if they know no better, right?! Who cares if it's all a big misunderstanding that could crush their hopes for something better in a second!" His words start off with anger but, very slowly as he speaks he begins trembling and shaking both in his place and on his voice until a faint shine of tears can be seen on his eyes.

  
"Chat, Chat, breathe, you'll attract an akuma... I know! Maybe some sweets will help... Come in, let's discuss it when you've calmed down, ok?" She soothes around him with her hands, not knowing if she should touch him while he is in that state.

  
  
The boy slumps his shoulder and rubs his nose with the back of his glove before looking at her pitifully.

  
  
"I-I-I... Okay..."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something straightforward but then Chat decided to throw a hissy fit on me so it turned into a two chapters fic, anyways... That kid has issues...  
> I'm not really salty but it was an idea that came to me and wouldn't leave.


End file.
